


向日葵

by huangsese



Category: One Direction
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-19
Updated: 2020-02-19
Packaged: 2021-02-28 04:40:13
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 710
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22797958
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/huangsese/pseuds/huangsese
Kudos: 9





	向日葵

一．  
电梯门快合上的时候，被一只手挡住了。  
朱正廷顿了一下往旁边让位，下一秒，他却被来人狠狠的压在了墙上，“不要动。”  
那人按住他的头死死抵在墙上，两只手被禁锢在腰后不得动弹，脸部因撞击而传来火辣辣的疼，起初朱正廷还能保持冷静，他想最糟不过是抢劫。然后恶魔开口了，“你说我一层要插你多少下，到你家才能射出来。”  
余光里他穿了一身黑，比自己大了一圈的骨架把他圈在电梯的角落，这是个男人。怎么会……这不可能，不要！

男人的动作粗暴又迅速，不满朱正廷的挣扎，猛地攥紧手中握着的玉茎警告他。忽视朱正廷痛苦的低吟，用性器探寻穴口。裤子只褪到臀部，没有完全扯掉的皮带将两瓣浑圆绷的又翘又紧，着实诱人。朱正廷被剥开了衣服下的皮肤，全是因挣扎留下的红印，男人扣住他的十指举过头顶重新按压在墙上，阻止他的捶打。白净的脸上全是不可见人的羞红，羞耻大过了恐惧，甚至前端有不可抵抗的快感，但男性自尊心的抗拒还让他留有希望，他慌张的喊着我是男人啊！身后撕裂的疼痛给了他答案，“5楼了，我们得抓紧时间了。”

没有扩张，没有润滑，就这么横冲直入。后穴的巨物疼的他几欲昏厥，朱正廷倒吸着冷气被逼出眼泪，太疼了。  
他带着哭腔忍不住求饶，“轻一点……”  
“求我。”  
“求求你轻一点……”

男人轻笑着，只是加快了手上的动作，朱正廷粉红的分身被玩弄的沾满淫水，在被包裹了囊袋后颤抖着射了出来。然而身后的撞击并没有慢下来，前端极致地销魂和后穴欲裂的痛夹击着朱正廷，他崩溃的再次屏住呼吸承受这样的极乐，再换来喉头抽丝剥缕的呻吟。男人松开了他的手，扶上他的腰，他泄了力气，双手滑落在扶手上勉强撑住了身子，这是反抗的机会，他想。

可是他的身子软成一摊，他望着电梯上反光出自己的样子。满是褶皱的衬衫要脱不脱的半挂在胳膊上，下体还挂着未落尽的淫液，被操弄的前后起伏。口中是跟不上节奏，错拍的呼吸，在墙上呵出忽显忽现的水汽，模糊的看到潮红的脸，真是淫荡，他又落了泪，什么都不想了。


End file.
